Report 1849
Report #1849 Skillset: Tessenchi Skill: Various Org: Hallifax Status: Submitted Feb 2018 Problem: Tessenchi suffer from high poison reliance, a lack of afflictions outside the Vitals areas, and no pathway to build hemorrhaging or afflictions outside of dust below Surge. This report seeks to improve access to reliable dust hemorrhaging aff (powersap) at lower stances, provide access to threatening afflictions outside the Vitals areas, and use the only real pathway to do so - ice afflictions on limbs, as lucidity is a poor balance for monks to try to stack, and steam affs are not available as part of the Tessenchi design. To avoid in advance an excessively powerful mutilate sequence at Surge+, a change to InertialKick Limbs (damaged->mutilated/Surge) is warranted at the same time. R: 1 Solution #1: Swap the effects of HemorrhagicStrike Chest (sickening/Base stance) and TessReflection Chest (powersap/Centre stance) to move dust hemorrhaging aff to Base stance. Because that would give two native hemorrhaging affs at Base, also swap HemorrhagicStrike Head (hallucinations/Base stance) with TessReflection Head (stupidity/Centre Stance) to move hallucinations to Centre stance. Change the effect of HemorrhagicStrike Limbs (Base) to instead only target arms and cause damagedarms. Because that would give a too strong/easy mutilate at Surge+, change the effect of InertialKick Limbs (Surge) to only mutilate a damaged limb if used as Action 1 in the kata, and would cure the underlying damaged limb. InertialKick used on any other body part would continue to function normally in all kata positions. 9 R: 0 Solution #2: As Solution 1, except HemorrhagicStrike Limbs (Base stance) would case damagedlegs instead of damagedarms (Veyils suggestion) 6 R: 4 Solution #3: As Solution 1 or 2, except replace the InertialKick Limbs (Surge) effect with a new effect. Idea: Aftershock. Ice cured affliction that causes lightning damage when cured that scales with the duration the affliction has been left uncured. If the target already has Aftershock, the kick would do additional damage as though Aftershock had been cured (without curing it). Damage on Aftershock (100 + 1.5%) + (100 + 1.5%) * duration of affliction (in seconds) / 2. Aftershock does not stack (cannot be applied on each limb separately) but an Aftershock applied to any limb would check for Aftershock, and do the extra damage if already present. This would move Tessenchi mutilates to grapple enders. Player Comments: ---on 2/11 @ 23:30 sets as pending ---on 2/12 @ 17:21 writes: Support either solution 1 or 2 (sol 3 is cool, but I think we got told no more affs in the cure trees, someone correct me if wrong). Powersap+vomiting is a very strong opening dust stack, but I think that's ok given the specs limited alternative routes even with proposed changes. I do worry a little that you're still very constrained to the head or chest in earlier stances, but I think this is a step in the right direction. ---on 2/12 @ 18:25 writes: @Tarken I do think it will probably still be too constrained - if for no other reason than all 3 native hemorrhaging affs are still on Vitals (excepting only disloyalty via poison). I'm wary of changing (or trying to change) too much at once, and this is already a pretty complicated report. I'm also sort of painted into a corner by the limitation on limb-based ice affs, which is why I went with Sol3 despite 'no more affs.' Even if still too constricted, this is a solid push away from the current crippled state where 85% of our relevant/functional affs are on Vitals. ---on 2/12 @ 18:51 writes: Yeah, its a definite improvement regardless. I agree with making the changes then seeing where things stand. ---on 2/12 @ 19:04 writes: Oops, I meant gut or chest in my original comment, but same deal. ---on 2/13 @ 18:51 writes: Reference affliction information in Head/Chest/Gut/Arms/Legs order: Base Arm Action (HemorrhagicStrike) currently afflicts with Hallucinations/Sickening/Vomiting/Bleeding/Bleeding. Centre Arm Action (TessReflection) ---on 2/13 @ 18:52 writes: ...currently afflicts with Stupidity/Powersap/Dysentary/Clumsiness/Nothing. Surge Arm Action (AoagulationSmite) currently afflicts with DamagedThroat/CollapsedLung/InternalBleeding/Nothing/Nothing. ---on 2/13 @ 18:56 writes: Solution 1 would change the list to Stupidity/Powersap/Vomiting/DamagedArm/Nothing at Base; Hallucinations/Sickening/Dysentary/Clumsiness/Nothing at Centre; and DamagedThroat/CollapsedLung/InternalBleeding/Nothing/Nothing at Surge. It would also change InertialKick to work like the Tahtetso/Ninjakari kicks and make Tessenchi a one combo mutilate specialization at Surge as with Tahtetso/Ninjakari. ---on 2/13 @ 18:56 writes: Solution 2 would be the same, except with DamagedLeg/MutilateLeg instead of arms. ---on 2/13 @ 18:58 writes: Solution 3 can't really be presented in a more concise fashion, sorry. ---on 2/13 @ 19:03 writes: I prefer damagedleg vs damaged arms. As a hindering affliction 1 damaged arm will stop most classes from attacking. Some classes cant attack with broken legs but a large amount of skills can still be used with two broken legs. Think having 2x damaged arms would let you outhinder too many classes too well. Damagedlegs would slow some but not all. ---on 2/13 @ 19:22 writes: @Moi thank you for the thorough listing. Regarding the one combo mutilate, as you note, this already exists for another monk spec. In addition, the proposed changes would make it less onerous than if we left it alone, as curing the underlying damagedlimb would prevent easy chaining. As noted above, I'm limited on limb ice affs, which is why I added an option for something different in sol3. In addition - and also as answer to @Veyils - keep in mind that this option has to be effective, as it is NOT a route to build hemorrhaging, it is a route to force change of stance. There is an answer to being partly shut down on your offence or being at risk of arm mutilation - it is called STANCE ARMS and it is super effective. That's exactly what the change needs to make into a forced choice, so the Tessenchi can threaten with the damagedlimb and potential for mutilation. I would rather have my offense shut down and be able to escape, heal up, etc. than 'maybe' be able to make some attacks and be unable to move. I find damagedlegs to be incredibly un-fun to fight against. This, and being different from Neko, is why I prefer damagedarms. ---on 2/13 @ 19:47 writes: I agree with the comment above entirely, and think that an 'easy' mutilate for arms OR legs is appropriate and desirable as a way to force stance changes. But I also feel that it's important to make it very clear that a mutilate is a big part of what's being asked for. ---on 2/13 @ 20:17 writes: After some discussion on Envoys, I have updated Solution 1 (and therefore also Solution 2). InertialKick would only mutilate damaged limb if used as action 1, and would cure the underlying damaged limb. This prevents entirely the one form mutilate, while still leaving a possibility to stack ice and stick a damaged limb long enough to pull it off over the course of 2+ forms. ---on 2/20 @ 13:10 writes: A note about why I think damagelegs is the better option. 1. It'll give the option to mutilate doable something I think most monks should get access to in a two combo effect. 2. Damagearms is the more hindering affliction than damged legs. A single damage arm can prevent many classes from basic attacks where as a lot of classes abilities can be used with double broken legs. This is based on the comments and notes where we said that InertialKick should not be able to one combo mutilate. The suggest was to have inertialkick only mutilate if its in the first action.